¿Vendrás mañana?
by Mavalu
Summary: Es la segunda parte de "El pacto"


**¿VENDRÁS MAÑANA?**

By Mavalu

* * *

><p>Le pareció oír el timbre y soltó un juramento. Salió del baño con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y se dirigió malhumorado hacia la puerta. El timbre sonó de nuevo justo cuando abría y al verla en el descansillo le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se produjo un silencio incómodo mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Él cogió de nuevo el cepillo y continuó frotándose los dientes mientras agitaba la otra mano a modo de saludo. Ella le imitó y arqueó las cejas a modo de pregunta. Castle se apartó para dejarla pasar y cerró con suavidad. Levantó un dedo como pidiendo permiso para excusarse y se dirigió de nuevo al baño para enjuagarse la boca.<p>

Cuando salio de nuevo al salón, ella estaba sentada en el sofá con los codos apoyados en las piernas y la mirada perdida.

- ¿Te apetece un café?

Ella levantó el rostro y negó con una sonrisa triste.

Castle arrugó el entrecejo y se sentó a su lado dejando un espacio prudencial entre ambos. Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo y esperó a que ella hablara. Tardó un par de minutos en oír su voz.

- Te hecho de menos

Lo dijo tan bajito que él pensó que se lo había imaginado. Arqueó las cejas y la miró con curiosidad aunque no dijo nada.

- Esto me está resultando más difícil de lo que yo creía - sonrió nerviosa evitando encontrarse con sus ojos – demasiado difícil - se dijo a sí misma en voz alta

Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar por el salón bajo la atenta mirada de Castle.

- ¿Sabes? Yo era una persona más o menos feliz, con mis días buenos y mis días malos, con el trabajo que elegí y mis propios demonios. Hasta que apareciste tú – se paró en seco ante él – y alteraste mi vida. Me costó mucho asumir que estarías pegado a mi a todas horas. ¡Puedes llegar a resultar un verdadero incordio!

Castle levantó una ceja e hizo una mueca de desaprobación. No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Respiró hondo, apretó la mandíbula, clavó su mirada azul cobalto en ella y siguió guardando silencio.

- ¡Pero es que eres mi compañero! - exclamó como si fuera un gran descubrimiento - Yo... yo hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un compañero y ahora que lo vuelvo a tener me he acostumbrado. Me he acostumbrado a.. a ti. Y ahora que ya no estás... bueno, estás pero menos de lo que solías estar antes... -se interrumpió y se quedó parada en mitad del salón con los brazos en jarras -… te hecho de menos.

Se aventuró a mirarle. Y ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

Muerta de vergüenza le observó respirar hondo, levantarse del sofá para dirigirse a la ventana y mirar a través de ella. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba y el flequillo le cayó de nuevo sobre la frente.

Aquella perorata absurda le había dejado fuera de combate y tuvo la necesidad de alejarse un poco de ella para poner en orden sus ideas. O al menos intentarlo. Se sentía extrañamente halagado pero desconfiaba profundamente de sus intenciones.

- ¿No dices nada?

Él se giró sobre si mismo y negó levemente con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos en un gesto claramente defensivo.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó ella decepcionada – bueno, lo entiendo. En fin, - musitó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – te llamaré cuando haya algún caso – se giró sobre si misma y sonrió con tristeza – adiós.

- No

Pudo observar claramente el respingo que provocó en ella una negativa tan firme. De hecho la vio parpadear confusa y desconcertada.

- ¿No? - repitió

- No. No te puedes ir porque todavía no has oído lo que tengo que decir.

- No se puede decir que hasta este momento hayamos tenido lo que se suele calificar como una "conversación". Mas bien ha sido un monólogo – replicó visiblemente molesta.

- Que no haya hablado hasta ahora no significa que no tenga nada que decir. Y estás molesta porque estás acostumbrada a que sea yo el que hable y tú la que rebatas mis argumentos por el simple hecho de llevarme la contraria. A veces incluso lo que digo tiene sentido para ti - explico con ironía - pero antes muerta que admitir que lo que yo pienso es importante para ti - la señaló con un dedo acusador.

La observó muy serio y se percató de que si hubiera podido, le hubiera golpeado. Sus ojos marrones llameaban de rabia e impotencia. Ella odiaba que la conociera tan bien.

Beckett tomó aire, cruzó los brazos con impaciencia y se apoyó en la puerta. Él no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Allí estaba ella: la Kate insegura, la frágil, la que se escondía tras tres paredes de hormigón, la verdadera Kate a la que adoraba.

- ¿Esto te hace gracia? - le espetó

- No especialmente. Estaba pensando.

- Pues lo podrías compartir y nos reiríamos los dos. - replicó dando dos pasos hacia él.

Castle se puso en guardia involuntariamente. De un tiempo a esta parte, su sola presencia bastaba para ponerle nervioso. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y estos se desplazaron ligeramente hacia abajo, poniendo de manifiesto que no llevaba cinturón.

- Lo dudo

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque te da miedo averiguar lo que yo pueda pensar sobre ti.

- ¿Estabas pensado en mi?

Él entrecerró los ojos y respiró hondo, hinchando el pecho y cogiendo fuerzas para lo que se avecinaba.

- Lo sabes demasiado – afirmó divertido

- Yo no se nada

- Bien, vale, como quieras. No voy a discutir, inspectora.

- ¿Y eso?

- No tengo por qué hacerlo. Se que hay en esa hermosa cabecita tuya y precisamente por eso me tengo que alejar de ti como alma que lleva el diablo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y al mismo tiempo lo peor. Dejémoslo ahí.

Él fue consciente de la mueca de decepción que cruzó el rostro de Beckett y se sintió un canalla.

- Si es eso lo que quieres...

- Me temo que sí. - mintió deliberadamente.

- Te llamaré - asintió con mucha tristeza en sus ojos y dio un paso atrás, hacia la puerta. Se giró sobre si misma e intentó abrir pero le temblaban las manos. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, sintió un aliento cálido que le rozó la mejilla y un susurro que la paralizó por completo.

- Estaba pensando en lo frágil que eres en realidad.

Castle pudo apreciar como ella se aferraba a la manivela de la puerta para evitar caerse. Tenía la cabeza acachada y el pelo le tapaba el rostro. Parecía enfadada.

- Has dicho que no ibas a discutir – respondió ella con rabia

- No estoy discutiendo. Estoy afirmando.

Ella se giró sobre sí misma y dio un leve respingo al ver lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Aun así, sus ojos centelleaban.

- No tengo el cuerpo para apreciaciones semánticas Castle, me voy a casa.

Él le lanzó una mirada tan penetrante que ella se tuvo que apoyar en la puerta para no desmoronarse.

- ¿Y para qué tienes el cuerpo? - y recorrió su mejilla suavemente con el dedo hasta detenerse en la comisura del labio.

- Estate quieto - le espetó ella, interrumpiendo la caricia de un manotazo.

- ¿Qué quieres inspectora? - se cruzó de brazos y descansó el peso en un pie – ¿Espero tu llamada y actúo como un asesor estricto o mañana por la mañana te llevo café y al acabar el día nos vamos a tomar unas cervezas o lo que surja?

Castle dijo esto último con toda la intención del mundo y apoyó una mano en la puerta, al lado de la cabeza de Beckett, que respiraba con dificultad. Él miro sus labios con descaro deliberado y esbozó media sonrisa.

- Te llamaré – respondió muy digna levantando la barbilla.

Él no pudo evitar una carcajada cínica.

- Es una verdadera tragedia, Beckett. Acabas de perder una oportunidad de oro de tener a tu merced a un escritor de best-sellers de éxito mundial. - afirmó divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza

- Tú nunca estas a merced de nadie

- ¿Eso piensas? - negó con la cabeza arrugando el entrecejo – entonces toda esta conversación no ha servido para nada. Volvemos a estar como al principio.

- ¿Me permites? Pretendo salir de aquí. - dijo mientras señalaba el brazo que le impedía abrir la puerta.

Castle entrecerró sus ojos azules y se mordió el labio inferior mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para conseguir que ella reaccionara de una vez por todas. Se lo estaba pasado en grande y se notaba.

- Te corrijo – susurró tan cerca de la oreja de Beckett que ella sintió su aliento a mentol penetrando lentamente a través de la piel del cuello – pretendes huir de mi. Otra vez.

Y depositó un beso en la base de su cuello. Deleitándose en el estremecimiento que le acababa de causar sonrió y depositó otro. Esperó un empujón y un improperio que no llegaron y la besó de nuevo, esta vez en la sien. La oyó suspirar y sintió como su aliento le rozaba la cara. Se separó lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos y vio tal deseo en ellos que se quedó momentáneamente en blanco. Tardó una décima de segundo en reaccionar y tomar aliento para hablar.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Sigues pensando en que ya me llamarás? ¿O prefieres el mejor café del mundo con la mejor compañía del mundo?

Ella parpadeó confusa y entrecerró los ojos. Era fácil vislumbrar cómo la rabia se iba apoderando poco a poco de su rostro y cómo los muros de hormigón volvían a interponerse entre ellos. Su boca formaba una fina línea de desaprobación.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi, Rick?

La sorpresa por oír su nombre de pila en boca de ella lo recorrió de arriba a abajo como una oleada de aire fresco.

- Que admitas que no te soy indiferente

- Ya lo sabes – respondió ella a la defensiva

- Si no tienes inconveniente, preferiría oírlo. Mi ego se sentiría gratamente recompensado. Básicamente para no volverme medio imbécil al pensar que me imagino cosas que no existen.

- ¿Vendrás mañana? - insistió ella con impaciencia

Él esbozó una sonrisa perezosa y se aventuró a quemar su último cartucho.

- Solo si tú quieres – y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

Ella luchó contra la ternura que sintió ante el gesto y arrugó el entrecejo

- Estaría bien – y tragó saliva

- Bien... - repitió pensativo - ¿estás segura de que es lo que quieres?

- No estoy segura de nada y no se que es lo que quiero pero tengo clara una cosa: necesito tus cafés matutinos, tus teorías absurdas y tu apoyo incondicional.

Castle estudió su rostro con detenimiento y llegó a la conclusión de que no iba a obtener mucho más de ella. Así que decidió darle una tregua y dejó un poco de espacio entre ellos. La vio coger aire y se quedó fascinado. Realmente a ella le perturbaba su cercanía, su tacto y sus palabras.

Se sintió extrañamente halagado. Y sonrió.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido?

Él, pensativo, negó con la cabeza – Nada – y retiró por fin la mano de la puerta para que ella pudiera abrirla... pero no lo hizo. Se quedó mirándolo con un gesto de sorpresa en el rostro, como si acabara de comprender algo de vital importancia y no pudiera creérselo.

En lugar de salir ladeó la cabeza, parpadeó varias veces y subió las manos hasta sostenerle el rostro por las mejillas. Sin vacilación acercó su boca a la de él y la cubrió con un beso suave, incluso se permitió la licencia de juguetear con sus labios, humedecerlos, mordisquearlos y empaparse de ellos pero no fue más allá. Él cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Supo que había terminado cuando sintió un frío repentino que le obligó a abrir los ojos de nuevo y mirarla. Se observaron un instante y finalmente ella esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

- Quiero un capuchino. No lo olvides

Castle estaba en tal estado de shock que tan solo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza. Y observar como desaparecía tras la puerta de su casa.

Pero esta vez, solo hasta el día siguiente.

**FIN**


End file.
